


Tango

by Violet_Lesage



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: ¿Lo habrían notado ya?, ¿cuán perdidos estaban el uno en el otro?"Quiero bailar contigo..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de la semana New York Debauchery Party del grupo Evanstan Español

El sonido del bandoneón y acordeones se regaron de deliciosa manera por toda la estancia. Era ya tarde, la luz del sol casi menguando no podía combatir a la creciente oscuridad del salón. Un par de velas encendidas eran la única esperanza, dibujando las sombras de dos amantes de pie, observándose fijamente, con los labios a milímetros.

  


¿Cómo es que habían terminado allí? Sebastian no podía recordarlo a cabalidad. Tras un par de bebidas con alto nivel alcohólico en el bar de siempre, Chris había propuesto seguirla en su apartamento y él no se había negado. Era gracioso... ni Mackie ni Jeremy habían hecho intentos por acompañarlos, más bien les habían dejado su espacio. ¿Lo habrían notado ya?, ¿cuán perdidos estaban el uno en el otro?

  


—Me gusta esa música — dijo Sebastian al fin, rompiendo el intenso contacto visual — es... sexy...

  


—Lo es — afirmó Chris llevando una mano a su cintura y pegándolo de manera posesiva a él — dicen que... bailarlo es...

  


—¿Muy sexual? — el castaño pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y le sonrió coqueto — puedo sentirlo Chris...

  


—Quiero bailarlo contigo...

  


Sebastian ladeó la cabeza cuando los labios de Chris atacaron su cuello y su cuerpo era movido sensualmente al ritmo, arrastrándolo por todo el salón. Sonrió cuando casi tropezaron, era de esperarse cuando ambos tenían dos pies izquierdos. Pero continuaron, girando y viéndose con intensidad, deseando quitar toda prenda y entregarse a la pasión a la que solían entregarse. En ese secreto, su secreto... intenso e inolvidable.

  


Sebastian acarició suavemente el rostro de Chris, pasando sus dedos por la espesa barba, mordiéndose el labio ante el deseo de tomar esos labios, pero demorándolo porque realmente quería seguir así, tentándose al extremo, estando tan cerca, sentir sus latidos, su respiración agitada. El crudo deseo creciendo más y más. Sus cuerpos poco a poco iban rozándose, perlándose de sudor ante los giros y desplazamientos al compás de la música.

  


En un momento de la canción, Chris lo giró y se pegó a sus glúteos, llevando sus manos por todo su torso, bajando por sus caderas y muslos. Sebastian alzó sus brazos y sus manos buscaron acariciar los rubios cabellos, apretando cuando las manos comenzaron a sacar su camisa.

  


—No tan rápido, capitán — Seb se giró y lo lanzó contra el sofá — déjame mostrarte cuán sexy puedo ser...

  


Sin decir nada más, el castaño comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, repasando sus rincones, mordiendo sus labios, despeinándose y moviéndose como nunca pensó hacerlo. Iba poco a poco quitándose cada prenda, se sentía sexy... ¡tenía el control! Chris le observaba boquiabierto y ansioso, sabía que estaba a punto de ser devorado por su depredador favorito. Cuando ya sólo le quedaba el ajustado bóxer que aprisionaba su ya evidente erección, llamó al rubio con uno de sus dedos, indicándole que lo quería de nuevo pegado a sí. Su petición no tardó en ser cumplida, Chris se deshizo de su camiseta y se quedó únicamente con ese par de jeans ajustados y desgastados que le hacían tanta justicia a ese trasero.

  


Sebastian enrolló una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Chris, echándose para atrás al compás, mientras su compañero lo sostenía y volvía a pegarlo a su cuerpo con un gruñido. Su rostro quedó de nuevo a milímetros y no pudo evitar sonreír.

  


—Estás ansioso...

  


La respuesta fue otro gruñido y el agarre de sus glúteos con firmeza. Jadeó, pero no borró su sonrisa coqueta. Se frotó de nuevo y arrancó otro sonido gutural de la garganta de su compañero. Le encantaba cuando Chris se ponía en esa sintonía. Era cuando más energía parecía tener y solía dejarlo exhausto.

  


—A la mesa... ahora.

  


Eso fue música para sus oídos. La mesa era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Era intenso, sin demasiados rodeos, al punto. Crudo y duro. Obedeció sumiso como solía actuar cuando su dinámica se volvía así de intensa. Poco a poco, apoyó el pecho sobre la fría madera, erizándose al contacto, poniendo sus pezones aún más duros. Abrió las piernas y esperó... pero Chris parecía tener otra idea en mente. Llegó hasta él, acariciando las caderas y los muslos, besándole la espalda.

  


—Súbete y gírate — ordenó — luego quiero que te desnudes y me muestres muy bien ese lugar que tanto me gusta...

  


Un escalofrío de ansiedad recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Asintió y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. La música seguía sonando sensualmente y ahora era su pecho el que subía y bajaba al compás, mientras abría las piernas y con sus manos separaba sus glúteos para mostrar su cada vez más ansiosa entrada.

  


Chris sonrió y observó largo rato, sin moverse, sin decir más. Sebastian volvió a morder su labio y un suspiro de ansiedad escapó de su boca. Debía esperar paciente... Chris nunca lo decepcionaba. Y no lo hizo. Justo cuando pensó que no podría ponerse más erecto con tan solo ser visto, el rubio se acercaba con ímpetu y enterraba su lengua, comenzando a estimularlo.

  


—¡Chris! — jadeó en sorpresa, pero pronto se convirtió en un largo gemido y una serie de gemidos más cortos que se extendieron por toda la estancia mientras el rubio lo retenía con fuerza con sus brazos, alzándole la cadera para tener mejor acceso. Sebastian sólo atinó a apretar los cabellos de su compañero cuando la combinación de la lengua y lo rasposo de la barba hacían maravillas en sus sentidos. Juró que podría venirse sólo con ese estímulo, pero debía aguantar. Sabía bien que Chris aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer. El hombre tenía la energía que a él le faltaba la mitad del tiempo.

  


—Oh, así — gimió acariciando sus pezones — tócame Chris... por favor...

  


El rubio sonrió. Sabía bien cómo llevar a Sebastian al límite. Sin dejar de penetrarlo con su lengua, llevó su mano y acarició la húmeda cabeza del erguido miembro, comenzando a repasarlo lentamente. La respuesta la obtuvo en rumano y supo que iba por excelente camino. Lo estimuló unos minutos más, antes de parar de tajo, alejándose. Sebastian protestó con un jadeo, levantándose y apoyándose en sus codos. Chris le sonrió burlón, caminando al compás de la música, perdiéndose de vista por unos momentos. Cuando apareció de nuevo, un conocido recipiente venía en su mano.

  


—No pensaste que iba a penetrarte de manera tan ruda...

  


—¿Si te digo que lo pensé y me excitó, qué harías?

  


Chris le palmeó el trasero y lo besó al fin, los dos en medio de risas. El castaño rodeó el cuello de su compañero, trayéndolo consigo hasta casi caer sobre la mesa. Chris se dejó llevar, destapando a ciegas el pequeño recipiente de lubricante, aplicando abundantemente en sus dedos, comenzando a preparar el área.

  


—Tenemos que tratarlo bien... pienso usarlo mucho esta noche.

  


—Suena a que no voy a dormir — Sebastian rió y mordió su labio al sentir los dedos penetrándolo — Chris... te necesito ya...

  


—Yo también — gruñó irguiéndose. Bajó sin más preámbulo su bragueta y sacó su miembro, comenzando a frotarlo en los testículos de Sebastian.

  


—¿Vas por allí sin ropa interior? — picó el castaño, relamiéndose ante la vista.

  


—Como si tú no lo hicieras — devolvió el rubio, comenzando a presionar.

  


—Oh sí... lo hago para que te enfurezcas.

  


—Siempre lo consigues — se empujó de tajo y arrancó un jadeo en la garganta del rumano.

  


—¡Así! — Seb sonrió con lascivia mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros de Chris — ¡más!

  


—En verdad te gusta esto, ¿no? — jadeó Chris saliendo casi por completo para volver a enterrarse inclemente.

  


—¡Sí! — llevó sus manos a su cabeza, desordenando más sus cabellos — ¡así Chris!

  


El rubio apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo iba perlándose de sudor al igual que el de Seb. La mesa rechinó al desplazarse por la fuerza del movimiento, crujiendo ante la presión ejercida. Pero ambos estaban perdidos de lleno en esa burbuja de tango sexual, la temperatura parecía estar a punto de ebullición, no podían parar.

  


Seb ya había comenzado a desvariar en rumano y Chris encendía aún más su pasión al escucharlo y también los húmedos sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando en un combate a muerte. Perdió la cordura en ese punto, acariciando las piernas alzadas, besando y mordiendo sus pantorrillas mientras su otra mano iba buscando la boca del castaño, acariciándola, observando cómo el joven succionaba sus dedos con lujuria y le dedicaba una sugerente mirada. 

  


—Seb — gruñó acelerando más — mi Seb... mío...

  


—¡Sí! — gimió — ¡tuyo!... ¡Chris!

  


El rubio masajeando su miembro fue una combinación letal para el rumano. No tardó mucho en comenzar a sentir los primeros espasmos hasta que estalló en un orgasmo que le nubló la vista y manchó todo su pecho y la mesa.

  


—¡Eso es bebé! — jadeó Chris desacelerando poco a poco — así... justo así...

  


Las piernas de Seb cayeron hacia los antebrazos de Chris, que dio unas estocadas más antes de estallar en su interior, colmándolo con el cálido líquido. El castaño pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando el momento. Adoraba sentirse así, exhausto y lleno de Chris, en toda la extensión de la palabra. El rubio aún se movió un poco más, antes de salir y suspirar contemplando la erótica escena: Sebastian, sobre su mesa, completamente desmadejado, sudoroso y satisfecho.

  


—¿Puedo comer mi cena sobre ti? — dijo en un susurro, que provocó la risa del rumano.

  


—Si piensas comer de nuevo en esta mesa — susurró alzando los brazos para atraer al rubio hacia él —  creo que tendrás que hacer una limpieza profunda.

  


—Será después — dijo besándolo suavemente — aún nos faltan un par de rounds...   



End file.
